


the lost voice: i like you to be still PODFIC

by Mestiza_Shinrin



Category: Free!
Genre: 00:05.34, Audio Format: MP3, Character Death, Character Undeath, I promise, It's not so horrible, M/M, Mix of english and spanish, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poem XV, Poema XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestiza_Shinrin/pseuds/Mestiza_Shinrin
Summary: Makoto reads poetry to Rin. To Rin, who doesn't hear Makoto.[Podfic Version]Inspired in "i like you to be still" by soulconnection in AO3, which is inspired in "Poem XV" by Pablo Neruda.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto





	the lost voice: i like you to be still PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s0ulconnection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ulconnection/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i like for you to be still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399446) by [s0ulconnection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ulconnection/pseuds/s0ulconnection). 



This is a podfic based on [i like you to be still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399446) by [s0ulconnection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ulconnection/pseuds/s0ulconnection) .

It was inspired in a poem called ["Poema XV"](http://neruda.uchile.cl/obra/obra20poemas3.html) by Pablo Neruda. The author of the fic read that poem in Chinese first, which is why the original fic has some verses of the poem in Chinese. However, I do not know Chinese, but I know Spanish, which is why I used the verses in Spanish for the podfic.

Enjoy!

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [the lost voice: i like you to be still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399446)

 **Author:** [s0ulconnection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ulconnection/pseuds/s0ulconnection)

 **Reader:** [Mestiza Shinrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestiza_Shinrin)

 **Length:** 00:05.23

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/i-like-for-you-to-be-still_202103/i%20like%20for%20you%20to%20be%20still.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

ps. i'm sorry for the quality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening!
> 
> Please, leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any critique.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/mestizashinrin)


End file.
